The Crow
by Ryir
Summary: This is a reboot of the Shadow of The Crow. Ryan Brown was found at the door of Dick Grayson's apartment. Knowing her since he moved to Bludhaven, he rushed her to the hospital. Well, guess who came? Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire himself. Little did he know, he would grow something special with this girl. But Ryan's parents killer will do anything to take Ryan back.. Has OC.
1. Chapter 1- Dang

**AN- Alright, alright... I know what you are thinking. "Why did you get rid of The Shadow of The Crow?!" Well, I didn't like it so I made it a little different. More cuteness, and humor will be in this... Yes... More cuteness... Anyway, this is set a year before Invasion. Dick is sixteen right now and is Nightwing. He turns seventeen in the third chapter and every one is just a year younger, so there aren't a lot of differences in this story. So tell me what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dang...**

I was tired and hungry. Sure, I haven't walked that far… I think… But, I didn't eat before this and I skipped out on sleep also I just got shot in the stomach. So who wouldn't be tired? But I need to make it there. I need to make it to Dick's house. I walked and walked for what it felt like hours and I finally made it. Well… It wasn't a house to my surprise… It was an apparent. I sighed and limped up the stairs to get to apparent B-21. I knocked on the door and finally my knees started to buckle underneath me. I was about to fall before someone caught me. I looked up to find Dick's face. He asked something but I couldn't make it out but he did look worried and shocked. But I just smiled and I let the darkness take its hold.

* * *

**Dick's POV**

"Ryan?!" I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"What the crap happened to you?!" She just smiled and then closed her eyes.

"Oh crap…" I ran inside with Ryan in my arms and put her on the couch. I grabbed my car keys and phone. I called 9-1-1 and waited for what it felt like hours. Then they finally picked up.

"Yes?"

"It's an emergency." I looked to her stomach and saw blood pouring out. "A big emergency."

"What happened?"

"I have an eleven year old girl that just got shot in the stomach." I ran to the bathroom and grabbed two towels. I ran back to Ryan and applied pressure to the wound on her stomach.

"We will have an ambulance there in fifteen minutes." I cursed under my breath.

"That's too long. I'll take her myself."

"I would w-" I hanged up before she said anything else and stuffed the phone in my pocket. I picked up Ryan, bridal style, and ran out the front door without shoes. I ran down the stairs and went to the garage. I went to my car and place her in the back. I closed the door and went in the front. I put the keys in the slot and turned it on and with that, the car roared to life and I speed down that street.

* * *

**Did you think it's better?**

**Worse?**

**Do you like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Well, tell me how you feel about it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Getting Along

**AN- Alright guys! Let me get this straight... DO NOT post weird reviews that make no sense. It's just weird!**

**Ok, ok, I'm done with my ranting.**

**Anyway, I'm going to tell you my updating habits. I will update on Sunday's, Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's. Yep. If you want to want to keep track of that you just might want to follow this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Along**

**Dick's POV**

"Yeah… It's her… I have no idea what happened to her! She just passed out at my door with a bullet wound to the stomach…! I don't know why she came to me when her parents are closer… Do you think…? I'll check into it… What…! You'll need help… Well, can you just come here and look at her. Maybe she will wake up and you can ask some questions… Come on Bruce! She might what to see you. You haven't seen her in two years…! She's eleven… Yes really! The last time you saw her, she was nine…! You suck at math you know that… Whatever, just get you butt down here… Alright, see you around." I sighed. Bruce really knows how to get his way… But so do I… I walked back into Ryan's room and sat on the chair that laid next to her bed. I sighed and laid back in the chair. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. But that interrupted by the door being opened… It was Bruce…

My eyes widened. "Wow… That was fast…"

He smiled. "You said to get my butt down here so I did."

I smiled. "Yeah, whatever."

Then Bruce then looked at my feet.

"Why don't you have shoes?"

I rubbed the back of my next and looked at Ryan.

"Well, I was in a hurry so I forgot to get shoes when I left… But, hey! I got socks on! That's good enough!"

Bruce just smiled.

"Hey, I'm not perfect!" Then I heard a groan. I looked at Ryan and my eyes widened in shock. Her eyes popped open, showing her emerald eyes. She looked over to me and smiled.

"Hey…"

I smiled at stroked her brown, shoulder length, hair. "Hey... How do you feel?"

"It's hurts."

"Do you want me to get some pain-killers?"

She just nodded.

"I'll be right back." That's when I got up and left.

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

I looked at Ryan. She looks a lot taller then I remember and her hair has gotten longer… She is a mirror image of her mother… I walked up to her and sat on the chair that Dick was sitting in. She looked at me and she beamed.

"Bruce!" She was about to get up but I stopped her.

"You need to rest."

She frowned and laid back down. But then she smiled again. "How's it been?"

"I've been great. How about you?"

"Well, getting shot in the stomach is bad enough but I'm ok," Then her eyes filled with sorrow. "I guess…"

I looked at her with concerning eyes. "What happened?"

That's when she started to cry. I got up and sat on the bed. "You can tell me." She popped up and flew into my arms. I was shocked for a second then I snapped out of it. I started to rub her back.

"It's ok. You can tell me."

"My… mom… and dad… they died…"

"What?!" I turned around to see Dick with the pain killers all over the floor. He walked over and sat next to me. "How? Who?"

"Dick. Give her some time."

But Ryan got up. She rub her eyes and snuffed. "It's ok really. I'll tell you."

I looked at Dick and he looked back. Worriedness, shock, pain, and confusion flashed in his baby blue eyes. Then I sighed.

"Go ahead."

Ryan looked down and sighed. "Well, it began with us sitting on a couch watching a movie when a guy with an orange and navy mask crashed throw the window and shot both of my parents dead. Then… he… took me in… He trained me and stuff then I did something to make him shoot me in the stomach… I ran to Dick's apartments because it was the closes to the hid-out…"

"...Deathstroke…" Dick said that with such venom in his voice it was almost freighting… Almost…

She nodded. "Yep."

I sighed. "Well, you need a place to stay."

She perked up at that. "I could stay with Di-"

I shook my head. "That place isn't a place for a girl… You should see it…" I smiled and she smiled right back.

"Well, Dick is a pig, so I can understand that."

"What?! No I'm not!"

Ryan giggled then fell into a blown out laugh. Dick the laughed with her. Then, I fell into that hole too.

* * *

**AN- Yes, I know Bruce is a little out of character, but I just want to make this as fluffy as I can. So, I had to make Bruce care... If that make sense... I'm sorry if you don't like it and if you don't, just tell me.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3- AWESOME!

**AN- I don't have anything to say so... here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... Don't own...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**AWESOME!**

Ryan walked in front of Bruce and Dick into the manor.

"Oh… my… GOD! This is stinking AWESOME!" She ran around looking at stuff and poking it.

Dick just laughed. "I guess she likes it."

Bruce walked forward and smiled. "You could say that."

Dick and Bruce walked into the family room where she was looking at the huge TV in awe.

"This thing is… HUGE! This is like the size of my house!" Ryan jumped onto the couch and leaned back and relaxed.

"This… is awesome…"

Dick jumped onto the couch right next to her. "Wait till you see the rest of the house…" She beamed.

"Then you guys can show me around!"

Then someone came into the family room. "Master Bruce, you-" Alfred was cut off when someone slammed them self into him. He looked down to find Ryan hugging him tight.

"Well, hello Mistress Ryan."

"Hi Al." She put the brightest smile on.

"Will you be staying here?"

She nodded.

"Well, then I must make a room for you." Ryan let go of Alfred and let him go up the stairs. Dick got up and messed Ryan's hair.

"Hey!" She patted down her hair. "What was that for?!"

"You want to see the rest of the house, right?"

She smiled. "Well, if I'm staying here, you might what too if you don't want me waking you up at one in the morning to know where the bathroom is."

Dick smiled. "Well, I guess I have too now." He turned around and waved his hand. "Come on."

She walked up but stopped at Bruce. "Are you coming too?"

He shook his head. "No, I have something to do." He looked towards Dick and he nodded. "I'll meet up if you later."

"Ok!" With that Ryan followed Dick to look at the house.

* * *

"And that's the bathroom, if you wanted to know." Dick turned his head around and grinned. Ryan smiled.

Dick stopped and turned around to face Ryan. "Well, I have something to do so how about you check out your room?"

"Ok… Where is it…?"

Dick just sighed. "It's the fourth door to the right."

She nodded and ran off. He waited till he heard the door slam close that he walked towards the study. He walked towards the clock and turned the turned the time to 10:47 pm. The clock suddenly moved backwards and then into the wall to show a large corridor. He walked down it to enter a large cave. The cave was none other than…

The Batcave…

* * *

**AN- BOOM! The Batcave! Magic!**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Oh my god

**AN- Hello again! Man... What a day it is... **

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Oh my god…**

**Ryan's POV**

I sighed and stopped jumping on my bed.

"Those guys said they would be back… But it's been an hour!" I sighed again and slid of my bed. I went out and went down into the kitchen. I opened up the refrigerator and grabbed and apple. I bit down on it and the juice came flying out. I sat myself on one of the barstools and leaned my elbows on the counter. I waited for a minute and then slid myself off of the stool and walked towards the study.

"If they said they had work to be done, they must be in…" I swigged the door open. "Here!" I looked around and… not a soul was in sight... "Or not…" I sighed and walked towards the clock. I looked up and saw the time was totally off.

"It's not 12:00!" I turned it to the right time. "It's 10:47!" I turned around and walked towards the door but stopped when I heard something sliding against something. I turned around to find the clock gone, replaced with a never-ending corridor.

"…Cool…" I looked down and only saw darkness and the shadows. I smiled to myself and started down the hallway. I finally saw some light and sped up my pace a little. I stopped when I saw the coolest thing in the world…

The Batcave.

I looked over to a platform with a huge dinosaur and penny. Then I looked to another platform with the Batmoblie on it. Another platform had four glass cases, filled with weird looking suits. Then I looked at the last platform. It had a huge computer and an over-sized chair next to it… And guess who was sitting in that chair…?

Batman turned around to look at me with a batarang in hand… And Dick was standing right next him with a startled expression.

I just stared…

...Then I started braking out laughing…

"You have to be joking me! I mean! Bruce Wayne, the playboy billionaire, is The Batman! You were the last person I would think that would be Batman!" I wiped my eyes and Batman sighed. He took off his cowl and looked at me.

"Don't you dare tell a single soul. _Or else…_"

I just stared and started laughing again. "I have no idea why I'm laughing!" Then I stopped and grew serious. "Ok, fine I'll keep you secret, but on one condition." Dick and Bruce both looked to each other then Bruce looked back at me.

"What?"

I put on a wicked grin and stuck a finger at Bruce. "I want part of this hero gig!"

Dick looked at me and started to laugh. "You clearly don't know what you're taking about!"

I frowned. "I'm serious."

Dick stopped laughing and looked at Bruce. He just sighed.

"What if I said no?"

I smiled. "Well, I could go tell the whole world you're Batman. But I don't think you want that, do you?" I looked at my nails and back to Bruce.

He just sighed. "…Fine…"

Dick looked at him with shocked writing all over his face. "Bruce you can't!"

"It's not my choice now… It's Ryan's…"

"Yes! I did it! It did! Un! Check it off my list!" I pumped my arm and walked over to Bruce. "So when do I get started?"

"I have to train you first. Dick can show you some acrobat moves if you wish."

"Really?" I turned to face Dick. He just sighed and smiled.

"Sure can."

"Yes!" Bruce smiled and turned back to the computer. I turned around to look at the suits.

"Hey… Don't I get to make one of those?" I pointed to the suits. Bruce turned around too looked at them. He sighed.

"Do you have something in mind?"

I grinned. "…Maybe…"

"I'll go get the paper…" Dick turned around and then came back with a few pieces of paper and some colored pencils. He kneeled down on the ground and dropped them.

"There you go…"

I fell next to him and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. I started off with a body and the started with the suit. I started with a black hood that connected to the cape. The cape was black but with purple on the inside were it wouldn't show. I did the same thing with the hood and then started with the face. I put on a black face mask and domino mask with spiked corners. Then I started with the one sleeve shirt. The one sleeve was a long sleeve and the one arm that wasn't covered with a sleeve had a black arm-band wrapped around it. On the sides on the shirt were purple stripes that went all the down. The pants were black too and had a purple stripe going all the way down too. On my right thigh would be a dull, tan, gun holder but it would hold a tranquilizer gun in it. A purple utility belt would hand on my waist. For shoes, I would have black combat boots with a steel reinforced toe and for gloves I would have black biker gloves. On the side I made a long, silver, bo-staff. It could split in half to turn into nunchucks. I stopped and looked at my work. I smiled.

"Done!"

Dick glanced over. "Let me see…" He grabbed the paper and smiled. "It's cool…" He paused. "Wait, what is that?" He pointed to the gun holder.

"Oh, that's a gun holder."

Dick starched the back of his neck. "We have a rule for guns… 'No guns aloud'…"

"Wait, no! You got the wrong idea! It's not a gun with bullets but with darts. You know… The ones that make people pass out. It's like the ones you would use on a lion or something like that… Is that okay Bruce?"

"No."

I sighed. "…Fine… But can I put a grabbling gun in the holder?"

He sighed. "As long you don't put a real gun in there."

I saluted. "Yes sir!"

Dick looked back at the picture "So, what's going to be the name?" I grabbed the paper from him with speed that even Flash would be jealous and wrote the name in all caps in black.

THE CROW

I put it back in Dick's hand and he looked at it.

"The Crow… I like it… Does it have a meaning?"

I gave a shy smile. "Well… My favorite bird is a crow… People think they're evil but you can't judge a book by its cover can you? Only your actions can define you good or evil…" Bruce looked at me with a smile.

"Good choice of words…"

I smiled back. "Thanks…"

Dick looked at me, then at Bruce, then back at me then he looked at the paper. "Well, I like it. It suit's you."

"Thanks… Well, since I have nothing to do… can we start training…?" Bruce looked at Dick. Dick just sighed and got up and cracked his back.

"I see why not…"

"AWESOME!" I ran over to a little pit with a bunch of training equipment, leaving Dick behind.

Dick looked at Bruce. "You want to show her some of your moves?" Bruce turned his chair around and smiled.

"Why not?" They both walked down the platform to show off their 'bat moves'…

* * *

**AN- Yep. I called them 'bat moves'... It's pretty lame I know but hey****... They call everything bat something...**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5- First Day On the Job

**AN- Ok guys, this might be that last update this week because I'm really busy with stuff so I wouldn't be able to update. I will next week, don't worry, but not this week. Just wanted you to know.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this epic show.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**First Day on the Job**

It's been two months since I 'blackmailed' Bruce to become a hero. I've been training in the past two months. Dick's seventeenth birthday was a few days ago and man… was that a blast…

"Upper cut, side kick!" Dick yelled. I throw an upper cut to a training robats face and a side kick to another one that popped up.

"I think that all for today!"

"Okay!" I jumped up from the pit and next to Dick. I learned some of Dick acrobat moves and man… I love it…

"Hey, I was wondering if I could do some free style."

"Um… Sure. Why not?"

I smiled. "Can I ask you get some stuff for me?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What would that stuff be?"

"A grappling gun and a bo-staff."

"What's the grappling gun for?"

"I had an idea…" I gave a shy smile.

Dick sighed. "Fine. Give me a second." Dick walked over to Bruce and got a grabbling gun and went over to a stack of staffs and grabbed one. Before he got back, I grabbed the grabbling gun holder from the suit I got a few days ago and strapped it to my leg. I walked back to the pit and waited for Dick. Finally he came back and gave me the stuff. I smiled and took it. I put the grabbling gun in the holder and held the staff.

"Are you ready?"

"I was born ready, fool!" With that robots came popping up. I was the first one to move. I moved towards a robot that was to my right and I hit it across the face with the staff. The robot fell to the ground and did get back up. I flipped backwards to dodged an attack from the left. Then I ran up to the robot and jabbed my staff in the middle of its chest. The robot fell back words, me falling with it. I stood on top of its chest and looked around. Five left. I smiled. I flipped on one of the robots shoulders and hit the head. Before the robot fell, I took out the grappling gun and shot at one of the robots arms. I pulled myself to it in blinding speed and wacked it on the head with my staff. I did it to another one and flipped on to its shoulder and hit in the chest only to flip off of it and shot at another robot. Before I got close to it, I let go and fell on the ground. I took the staff and swept the feet form under underneath it. Then I put up a knuckle and hit a robot in the face without even looking. I sighed. Then I heard clapping from above me.

"Good job." Then I couldn't keep my excitement in.

"Ha HA! Eu fiz isso! Em seu rosto!" (I did it! In you face!)

I pointed at Dick.

"Porque, sim, sim você fez." (Why, yes, yes you did.)

I looked at him confused then I remembered what I said. I hand face palmed myself . "Sorry. I said that weird didn't I…?" He nodded his head.

I sighed.

"You know Portugese?"

"Well, it's like you knowing Romanian. My dad's side was Portuguese so I learned it when I was little. I knew English before it so it's the second best language I know, but I consiter it my native language…"

He just smiled. "Well, I know Portuguese and ten other languages. So, say it whenever you feel like it."

I grinned. "…Mr. Smart Pants."

"Whatever."

I walked up to him. "Well, good thing you do because I'm going to say it _a lot_." With that I left, throwing the staff and grapple gun to Dick. "I'm going to take a nap before we head out!" I waved my hand and ran up the stairs to get to the study of Wayne Manor. I walked out of the study and in the family room where the stair case lies. I walked up them and went to the fourth door to the right. I opened it up to walk into a bed room that had a bed with a purple and black bed that laid in the right corner, a desk and the end of the bed, a dresser on the left wall, a mirror next to the dresser and a drum set on the right wall. The right wall was covered in pictures and drawings all done and taken by… me. I walked to the bed and flopped onto it. I looked at the ceiling for a little bit until my eyes finally closed.

* * *

I woke up at 11:00 pm. Four hours of good old fashioned sleep. I sat up and yawned. Then I remembered something…

Patrol time!

I jump up from my bed and went into the study. I opened up the clock and ran down the stairs to find Dick putting on a shirt that had a blue bird in the middle. Then I saw batman sitting at a computer.

Gente, é hora de minha primeira patrulha! Estou tão animado! Vamos lá, vamos fazer isso! Então, quando é que vamos?! Huh?! I waved my arms in the air. (Guys, it's time to my first patrol! I'm so excited! Come on, lets do this! So when are we going?! Huh?!)

Batman sighed. "Vá se trocar. Depois disso, nós cabeça para fora." (Go change. After that, we head out.) I looked at him with a smile and then I looked at Dick. He just shock his head.

Then I remembered what I said. I face palmed myself again and sighed. "I said that in Portuguess, didn't I…?"

"Yes."

"Dang it! Not again! God, I really need to learn how to control myself…" I hanged my head down and sighed. Then I popped my head up and ran to Batman.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"We're going to start off easy. Bank robbers and thugs. Nothing more." I nodded my head.

"Well, if you do good, I have something for you." I turned around to find Di- Nightwing grinning. I beamed.

"Really?!"

He nodded his head.

"Then I'm going to do AWESOME!" I ran to grab my uniform and went into a changing room to get changed. After a minute, I came out in a one seleve shirt on and some tighting fitting pants on. I had my face mask up and my eye mask on. My hood was up, covering my hair and my cape wrap it's self around me, just like Batman's cape does. I had my staff resting on my back and my grappling gun on the gunholder that was straped on my right tigh. My belt was on my waist, hanging down on the left because it was a little too big but small enough not to fall off my waist.

"I'm ready!" I ran up to Nightwing. "Are you coming?"

He kneeled down at my level and said, "I'm sure am!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Isso vai ser épico…" (This will be epic…) I wispered. He smiled. Then I broke the hug.

"So, are we going or what?!" Batman got up and walked over to the batmoblie. I walked over with him and was about to get into the car but I saw a black motorcycle. I grinned. I walked over to the motorcycle and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Dick looked at me. He was on a black and blue bike and had a helment on, visors down.

"I know how to drive…" I grabbed a helmet and put down the visors. I was the first on to leave. Batman sighed and jumped in the car. He started it up and was the second to leave, Nightwing following right after him.

* * *

I kicked a guy in the gut and he fell backwards and didnt get up. Batman and Nightwing were on my right and left taking out the rest of the guys. He were tricked and this happened. Fifty men fighting us. Of course I got less men to beat up then they had because I'm just a little girl, but I did pretty awesome for the first time I'm hitting people ad kicking them in the gut.

Batman punch the last guy in the face and he fell and didnt get up. He sighed.

"All done over there?" Nightwing called out to me.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Yup."

Batman just grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I walked over to them. "Well, I think we should leave before the cops show up. Also, I'm really hungery, so let us leave this dump!" I pointed towards the door and ran out it.

"Hey, wait!" Nightwing ran out the door while Batman, just walked out, like he always did… I just guess he has all the time in the world...

I got on my bike, Nightwing got on his, and Batman got in the car. I went off into a ally way by a old, worn down, dress shop. I keep going and then I reached a dead end. When I was about to smash into the wall, the wall disappered and was replaced with a old looking sewer, no water was running through it, of coruse. I went down it and I ended up in the Batcave. I stopped on the platform where all the cars should be and jumped off the bike. I walked over to the computer and sat in the chair. I sighed and leaned back into the chair. Finally, Nightwing and Batman came in.

"I'm pooped…" I gave a long sigh. "So, how did I do?"

"Well, for your first time, pretty good." Batman walked up to the computer and started to type. I looked at him then at Nightwing.

"Well, Batman gave me an A, so whats that epic surprise you wanted to give me?"

Dick walked up to me and grinned. "How would you fell about being in a team?

* * *

**AN- HAHAHAHA! Ok, ok, sorry. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
